1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to renewable energy sources and more specifically it relates to an electric power generation system for efficiently harvesting underwater river current energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
The need and desire for renewable energy sources has become increasingly abundant with various well-known and publicized facts, such as climate change, global pollution and our nation's dependence upon foreign oil. Some renewable energy sources that are known to produce electric power include wind, tidal streams, hydroelectric, geothermal and solar. Hydroelectric power sources, such as from the Gulf Stream currents are generally constant sources and if effectively utilized and harnessed would produce an efficient means of producing electrical power.
Various hydroelectric systems are known that describe and show methods of producing electrical power from ocean currents. However, none of the prior hydroelectric systems are currently built in such a manner as to render the system substantially impervious to natural disasters, such as hurricanes, and also offer an aesthetically pleasing structure above the water surface. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved electric power generation system for efficiently harvesting underwater current energy.